The Bed
by lone-star-woman
Summary: Who would kick Ianto out of bed? Jack does so unintentionally, and Ianto decides it's time to remedy that situation. One shot. Simple story, simple title.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or these characters. This is just for entertainment purposes.

I thought that I'd write a one shot after my last, very lengthy fic.

Characters: Jack and Ianto. I love writing slash fic.

* * *

**The Bed**

"Gah!"

THUD!

"Ooof!"

"Ianto?"

"Down here."

"What happened?" Jack asks as he turns on his lamp. He looks down at the floor and sees his boyfriend lying on the floor of his tiny room.

"You pushed me out of the bed… again. And stop laughing."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ianto replies.

"You didn't bump your head, did you?"

"A little, but I'll live. Seriously, stop that sniggering and give me a hand."

Jack gets out of bed and helps Ianto off the floor. "Sorry. I was dreaming that I was fighting a Hoix," Jack explains. "I guess the dream was getting a little too vivid."

"You're telling me," the Welshman says with a slight chuckle.

Jack checks the back of Ianto's head for any cuts. "Everything looks okay."

"I really bumped my shoulder that time."

"Just lie down for a bit, and I'll go make a nice breakfast for you."

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll go home."

"It's nearly five o'clock in the morning. Stay and let me take care of you, okay?" He kisses Ianto's forehead and climbs up the ladder to his office.

Ianto sighs and lies down on the bed. It's easier just to stay at the hub after long nights of chasing aliens, cleaning up messes, and other activities, and in fact, there are nights when he simply lacks the energy for the drive home. Sharing such a tiny bed was sort of fun at the beginning when things were still pretty new, but Ianto is getting a little tired of waking up in the morning feeling a bit stiff, and not in the good way. And the sheets… the sheets are a miserable poly-cotton blend which, in the Welshman's opinion, is just one step above a bed of straw. Perhaps Captain Harkness is accustomed to the whole military treatment, but it's just not enough for Mr. Jones. But Ianto can't deny that waking up next to Jack makes it worth it, and the quick and dirty morning sex before the others show up is, without a doubt, a great way to start the day.

xxxx

The delivery men exchange looks of bewilderment as they drop off the bed frame and mattresses at the front office of the tourist center.

"Do you need any help with that?" one of them asks.

"As a matter of fact…" Jack responds, looking up from his newspaper.

"_We _can take it from here," Ianto says, grinning from ear to ear. Since it's just him and his boyfriend at the hub, he's dressed casually for the task ahead.

"All right," the other delivery man says. "Have yourself a good afternoon."

"We will," Ianto replies, giving each man a tip.

As soon as the men leave, Jack says, "We could have gotten them to set this up and ret-conned them afterwards over a pint at the pub. Have you even figured out where we're going to put this thing?"

"Don't underestimate me, Jack. You should know I've got it all figured out." He gives Jack a soft peck on the lips. "Now, come on, lover. Help me with the box spring."

Jack rolls his eyes and pushes the red button to open the door into the hub.

When they've hauled the mattress in front of a large wooden door, Ianto stops and puts down his end, leaning the mattress against the wall. "Close your eyes."

"I hope there's a couple of Weevils behind that door, ready to put all of this together."

"Better. Now shut those eyelids."

"Bossing me around like that won't get you in my pants."

"It did a couple of evenings ago," the younger man retorts.

Jack chuckles as he covers up his eyes with his hands. Ianto opens the door to the storage room and leads his lover inside. "Don't peek," the Welshman says as he leaves Jack standing in the center of the room so that he can turn on the lights. "Open them," Ianto commands.

Jack gasps and clasps his hands behind his neck in disbelief. The room is still a bit bare, as if it's still a work in progress, waiting for him to make other additions, but Ianto has obviously laid the ground work. The drab, industrial walls have been masked by warm red curtains with a gold leaf design, and the floor has been covered by a dark, lush carpet. The harsh fluorescent lights have been replaced by the softer glow of antique lamps. Jack stops to admire a beautiful hand carved chest. Then, he spots a small nightstand in the room and opens one of the drawers. Its contents bring a mischievous smile to his lips.

"The bed goes where you're standing," Ianto says.

Jack kisses his lover passionately, running his hands under his t-shirt. "This is amazing."

Ianto replies. "We've got a bed to make."

The men bring in the other mattress and the bed frame, and go to work putting it all together. Once it's done, Ianto opens the chest and pulls out the linens. He tosses a pillow and its pillowcase to Jack. "No more poly-cotton blends. I will not sleep in a bed with anything less than Egyptian cotton in a three-hundred thread count if I can help it."

"What about satin sheets?"

The Welshman sighs at the very thought. "I suppose the next thing you're going to suggest are mirrors on the ceiling."

"Can we?"

"Tsk."

After putting the linens on the bed, Ianto plays a Nick Drake CD on the stereo, filling in the silence with simple, gentle, and lush music. Jack sits on the bed and pulls his lover towards him by the belt loop of his jeans. They both kick off their shoes and lie down on the soft duvet.

Jack runs his hand through the younger man's hair and murmurs, "How long have you had this planned?"

"Weeks. I did have some help."

"Gwen?"

"Yes. Although she probably was under the impression that I was building some sort of sex room."

Jack chuckles, "Aren't you?"

After some time to think of a reply, the younger man finally answers, "We're never going to get a normal life together, are we?" He pauses and waits for Jack to respond.

The immortal man shakes his head, "No."

Ianto slides his thumb over the Captain's lips. "I can't imagine doing anything else other than working for Torchwood. I know the work that I do here is important, and that gives me a sense of meaning and satisfaction even if it means that I may never have a normal life with real security, a conventional home and a couple of kids. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even cut out for that sort of existence."

"Ianto, it doesn't have to be that way for you."

"But, Jack, this is the life that I've chosen. You and I are committed to this work, and we may never even have a proper holiday since we're always on the lookout for the next threat. However, I do think we should have this place where we can slip away from the rest of the world, where it's just us - even if it's just for a couple of hours here and there."

"And perhaps after long nights?"

"Exactly," the younger man replies as he straddles his lover's hips. He leans in and whispers, "Here and now. This is the life that we have, and this is the bed that we've built." They kiss each other deeply, and at this moment, neither one of them feels any regret.

As Ianto removes his shirt, Jack takes a look around the room. "We could turn this place into a real bedroom. I should get some furniture so we can put our clothes in here."

"That might be nice," Ianto says as he kisses Jack's neck.

"Maybe a nice comfortable chair in the corner."

"Yup."

"You know what this room can also use?" Jack asks, gazing into Ianto's eyes.

"What?"

With a naughty smile, the Captain responds. "A swing."

"That's much better than a mirrored ceiling," Ianto says with a hearty laugh.

The immortal man pulls his lover down on the bed so that they are lying side by side, face to face. "This is much better than my little room."

"You're welcome."

Jack unbuckles the younger man's belt with one hand. "I want to show you how much I appreciate this gesture."

As Jack works his way down his body, covering it with kisses and playful nips, the younger man knows that he will have the best sleep he's ever had in that hub.

The end.

* * *

_I hope those of you who have read this found it romantic without it being too sappy or cheesy._


End file.
